


The name

by dirtyhalfdozen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyhalfdozen/pseuds/dirtyhalfdozen
Summary: Captain Canary`s kid is going to be born soon. Whom he`s going to be named after?





	The name

**Mick:** They name the kid Mick. Or Mika for girl. Any problem? I'm their best friend, I was best man at the wedding and I'm gonna be a godfather to all of their children. Hey I practically forced them to date each other.

  
**Ray:** No way. It`s going to be my name. I was the one who sent both of them on the right path when they wanted to go back to their old activities.

  
**Martin:** How abstract this achievement is, Mr. Palmer. Unlike that I've figured out how to get Mr. Snart from the time stream.

  
**Rip:** Wait a minute. You all have met each other thanks to me. That means i should be a godfather at least one of their babies.

  
**Barry:** Hey you. I did the best job for your meeting, Hunter. I lead Snart from villain to hero. You just made it a bit faster with you little trip.

  
**Amaya** : Are you serious? Sara is my best friend, and Leonard killed me ones. They both owe me.

  
**Quentin:** Hey, shut up all of you. This is my grandchild. The boy is after me and the girl is after my wife. No matter how much i`m scared about the last name.

  
**Jax:** Ok, Snart. So who it`s going to be?

  
_*10 seconds later*_

  
**Snart:** Which one of you has L-started name?

  
_*silence*_

  
**Snart:** That`s what i thought.

  
**Ray:** i`m okey with Laymond!


End file.
